


皮革

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: Chinese Translation of Leather by Herochick007
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	皮革

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626341) by Herochick007. 



这件皮夹克太大了。袖子垂过了她的指尖，下摆也长过了她的腰部。但她不在乎自己几乎已经被这件柔软的黑色皮夹克所淹没了。她也不在乎她总是需要不断的袖子拉起来，她所关心的事仅仅是这件皮夹克的味道闻起来像他。

“你至少让我洗一下吧？”她妈妈问。她只是摇摇头，把自己裹得更紧了。在他去世后的那个晚上，她试图把这件皮夹克从格里莫广场里偷了出来。每个人都表现出他们很担心她。

“金妮，你不能再继续这样了，你需要哀悼，然后放下。”某个晚上，哈利告诉她。金妮假装她没有听到他。他永远也不会知道，永远也不会理解。他已经向前看了，他虽然也在悼念他的教父，但不知怎么的他已经放下了。哈利从来不像金妮一样了解他，他们的关系太不同了。

她知道她感觉到了某些不对劲，或者说，每个人都会觉得得这是错的。他是一个成年人，而她，不过只是个孩子。但是，她从他眼中看见了他看她的方式。她看到了他眼中的危险和吸引力。难道她不值得这样被人爱吗？学校里的男生们从来没有像他那样打动了她的心。一天晚上，她向他坦白了这种她感到非常不对劲的感觉，这并不困难。他告诉她“不”。他告诉她，她太年轻了。他不是那样的男人。

“如果我更老一些呢？”她问。

“这样也不行。你不能...”

“我能。弗雷德和乔治就这么做了，”她回答道，想起了双胞胎有白色长胡子的时候。他没有回答，但她知道他会说什么。他如同她一样想要他。

弗雷德的帮助没有花费她太多功夫，一些模糊的承诺，一些能够被描述出来的好感。如果他们能进展到那种地步，那么她宁愿出卖自己的灵魂。她想假装她不那么渴望他那种不那么合适的触碰，但她无法否认自己的感觉。

“金，你到底在计划着什么？我应该担心吗？”弗雷德问道。

“我想看看，如果我活下来，我会什么样子。我们有可能明天都死了。”她说，她的眼睛里流出了伪装的眼泪。她已经在小时候就学会了适当哭泣。到目前为止，这项能力还没有让她失望过。

“别做任何我不想你做的事，”弗雷德说。金妮点头，接过了小药瓶。这能令她看起来有六个小时像十八岁。

“我不会的，”她撒谎道。她已经知道弗雷德永远也不会理解她想要做的事。她不在乎他是否理解，但他起码帮了她。她只需要等到正确的时间。那时离开学还有一个星期。西里斯对所有人都要走了感到很失落。他闷闷不乐的走回了他自己的房间里，金妮尾随了他。她将魔药一口饮尽。她的世界有了轻微的变化，然而她并没有感到有什么不同。她对西里斯的感觉没有变，他点燃她的心的方式没有变。她推开了他的门。

“金妮？”

“六小时。我将会保持十八岁的状态六小时。别再找借口了。我想要你，你想要我。下个星期就开学了，让我给你一些能让你记住我的东西吧。”他们的吻是一种新奇的魔法，令金妮浑身上下都感受到了震撼。他的双手让她感觉她从来没有被这么抚摸过。那天晚上，他们在他的床上做爱了。她在他的怀里睡着了，她惊醒时又变成回里躺在男人床上的小女孩。在其他人醒来之前，她就赶紧回到了她的房间。他触摸她身体的那种感觉仍然在她的血肉中回荡。

他花了几天时间企图避开她。她不知道他是否对他们的夜晚激情而感到遗憾，还是对她所做的事后悔了，但她某次在餐桌上捉住了他看着她的眼神。她笑了，她可以看出来他在犹豫，想要说些什么。她知道他们俩都没有对他们所做的事情感到后悔。开学的时候，西里斯来到了车站，声称他想跟哈利告别。然而金妮知道真相。她才是那个他想目击离开的人。她喜欢这种注视，这是他们之间刺激的小秘密。

学校再也不像以前那样了。它失去了自身的魔力。男孩们邀请她出去玩，跟她调情，甚至哈利也终于注意到她了。然而他们都没人能让她有那种对西里斯的感情。谁也比不上西里斯让她的心砰砰直跳的样子。她开始倒数着圣诞假期的日子，那也是她最终能再次见到西里斯的日子。

她想给他写信，但她不敢。每个人都知道这是多么冒险多么危险的举动。她曾在壁炉里督过他一眼。哈利罗恩赫敏都在和他说话。她想跑过去，把头伸进火里，热情的亲吻他，正如他们之前所创造的真正的烈焰那样。在接下来的三天里，她除了梦见他亲吻她的嘴唇外，什么都没有梦见。

发生在她父亲身上的袭击让她经历了一种她之前都没有经历过的震惊。死亡的可能性一直都存在，但现在它离家里的人很近。她发现自己在西里斯的房间里，与他独处。

“金妮。”

“西里斯，现在我们都危险了，”她低语道。

“金妮，我们不能。”

“就抱抱我，西里斯。就抱我，可以吗？”她乞求道。他照做了，抱着她，让她在他的胸膛上哭出恐惧的眼泪。她俯下身来，用她年轻柔软的嘴唇吻着她。

“我们不能，”他开始说。

“我们可能明天都死了。他回来了，我们可能明天都死了。我不想忘记被爱的感觉是怎么样的。”

“金妮，我们不能，我不能。上次发生的事，我们所做的...一切...这不能再发生了。”

“如果这是你真实的想法，西里斯。我理解。”她轻柔的说着转身离开。西里斯抓住了她的手腕。

“你得意识到，别人不能发现关于我们的事。”

“我知道，”她低声说，让他引导她上了他的床。那一次很不同，更加真实，因为她的年龄是她的实际年龄。那天晚上，他们谁也没有谈起他们的下午激情，他们也都没有在餐桌上看彼此的眼睛。金妮在跟她的哥哥们开玩笑，同时西里斯在扮演一个完美的主人。

他们谁也不想去思考几天后假期结束金妮回到学校会怎样。然而最终他们思考了，在韦斯莱家的孩子们、哈利、赫敏都要回学校之前，他们思考了。当她声称她忘记拿什么东西跑回去时，金妮尝试从西里斯那里偷到了一个吻别。

“我会在这个夏天见你的，”她看着他的眼睛低语。

“我们不能，也不应该，继续这样，”他说。

“我知道，但我不会永远是个孩子，而你...你也不会永远拒绝我的，”在她回去加入她的家人之前，她得意的亲吻着他。这是他们最后一次谈话，最后一次接吻，他们最后的一切。

金妮感到泪水又从她的眼睛里涌出了。没人能理解她其实是在为失去她的爱人而哭泣，而不仅仅只是一个她熟知的男人。没人知道她会想尽一切办法只为能让他回来。也许哈利是对的，也许她必须假装，假装她没有那么全心全意的爱着他，假装她已经在别人那里找到了爱情。

她把这件皮夹克裹的更紧了。她知道，如果她想放手，她必须得让他的每一部分都离去。她脱下了皮夹克，轻柔的拿住它。她轻轻的把它放进了陋居外的火坑里。她抽出了魔杖点亮了这件皮衣。她看着皮革卷曲燃烧，空气中弥漫着黑烟，眼泪从她眼睛里涌夺而出。

“再见，西里斯，”她低声说，等到皮夹克完全烧完才把火熄灭回到了屋内，想知道自己是否还能再次找到爱。


End file.
